


Charlotte in the Pit

by Danksuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Charlotte was my favorite unit on the Conquest path and Setsuna was my favorite on the Birthright path. I wanted to finally bring them together.I'm more of screenwriter.





	Charlotte in the Pit

* * *

EXT. GRASSY PATH - Day

It's a sunny day and two people in the distance walk on a dirt path. The path is the middle of a grassy hill with trees surrounding the clearing.

BENNY follows CHARLOTTE who is marching down the path. She kicks dust which blows right into Benny's face.

BENNY

_This is ridiculous. Lets head back to camp._

CHARLOTTE

_There's nothing stopping you, I need to find a new kingdom with fresh nobles_.

BENNY

_Have you really tried with every Noble at camp?_

CHARLOTTE

_Yes and I couldn't get get a single one to Marry me. I need more pamper than this soiders life is giving me._

Benny stops to think. Charlotte keeps walking down the path.

BENNY

_Maybe you've failed with all the wealthy men, but there's still plenty of wealthy women_.

Charlotte stops and quickly turns back around. She has a conniving smirk on her face.

CHARLOTTE

_Now that is a smart idea!_

BENNY

_Your serious?_

CHARLOTTE

_I'm more serious than I could ever be. I just need to find the lucky lady._

BENNY

_The Princesses?_

CHARLOTTE

_Hmmm. Probably not, I already tried with there brothers and they would certainly know_

They stop to think. A voice cuts through the silence.

DISTANT VOICE

_Heeeeelp_.

CHARLOTTE

_Did your hear that?_

The sounds of loud wings flapping come from over a hill. Benny and Charlotte go off the path to peak over the hill. On the other side was a girl SETSUNA stuck in a net in a tree and another girl, HINOKA cutting her down from it.

SETSUNA

_Thanks Lady Hinoka, It felt like days._

HINOKA 

_It was your family Setsuna they were about to send an army as a search party._

Charlotte and Benny pop out of the tall grass.

CHARLOTTE

_I found a match._

* * *

 

EXT. CAMP - EVENING

Soldiers lounge around enjoying their free time.

Setsuna practices lonesome at a shooting range. Bored and without effort Setsuna hits bulls eye after bulls eye.

Charlotte hides behind a rock with an already made lunch. She adjusts her hair and armor. Charlotte walks over in very femine and rehearsed way.

CHARLOTTE

_Hi Lady Setsuna_.

Setsuna hits a bulls eye.

CHARLOTTE

_Whoa! What a shot_!

Charlotte stops and poses anticipating a responce. Setsuna hits another bulls eye.

CHARLOTTE

Setsuna that was amazing you'll have to give me a private lesson sometime.

Charlotte poses meekly. Setsuna draws another arrow. Charlotte pushes Setsuna and she drops her bow.

SETSUNA

_Hi Lady Charlotte I didn't see you there._

CHARLOTTE

_Those were some impressive shots._

SETSUNA

_Oh those. I was dozing off. Lady Hinoka says I could hit a bulls eye in my sleep. I wonder if it's true._

Setuna looks off into nothing. Charlotte is frozen in fear.

CHARLOTTE

_Uhhh_...

SETSUNA

_What's that?_

Setsuna points toward Charlotte's lunch box.

CHARLOTTE

_It's a snack just enough for two. Want to share this with me Lady Setsuna?_

SETSUNA

_A snack. That sounds nice._

(Pause)

_I'm not hungry._

Charlotte leans over to hand Setsuna half of the lunch wrapped in cloth. Charlotte holds the pose emphasizing her chest.

CHARLOTTE

_Well why don't you take this. You might get hungry later._

Setsuna looks inside her eyes light up.

SETSUNA

Whoa! It's my favorite. That's so kind. Lady Hinoka is going to be so happy.

CHARLOTTE

_Hinoka_?

SETSUNA 

_Hinoka says that people tend to be mean or take advantage of me because of my personality. She will be glad to know someone else is looking out for me._

CHARLOTTE

_Who would do such a thing?! A lovely lady like you deserves the upmost respect._

SETSUNA

_That's what Lady Hinoka tells me. Oh I see her coming right now._

Setsuna away and waves. Hinoka is walking over. Setsuna turns back around and Charlotte is gone.

Charlotte sits behind the large rock she hid behind before. She is clenching her teeth. She pounds the rock behind her and it cracks.

Charlotte peers over the rock. Setsuna and Hinoka leave the shooting range together.

Charlotte punches the rock again completly destroying it.

Other soiders look at Charlotte in fear and run away.

* * *

 

INT. CAMP TENT - NIGHT 

Charlotte passes back and forth in the small tent while Benny facing a corner works on a necklace.

Charlotte makes a groaned grunts and sighs.

BENNY

_So I'm assuming it didn't work out._

CHARLOTTE

_This shouldn't be this hard, I did my research and look at me._

Charlotte stops and gestures toward Benny who quickly glances at her over his shoulder.

BENNY

_Maybe your not her type._

CHARLOTTE

_Impossible. But you might have a point._

BENNY

_You've seen her with Hinoka. She's all over her why don't take something from her book._

CHARLOTTE

_I don't think I can pull off short hair._

Charlotte examines herself in the mirrior.

CHARLOTTE

(To herself)

_Maybe my strategy isn't the problem._

(Aloud)

_We got to get rid of Hinoka. There simply won't be a place for me if she's there._

BENNY

_Whoa you can't mean killing her?_

CHARLOTTE

_No of course not. I just need her gone for a little while and I know exactly who can help me._

* * *

 

INT. DARK  CASTLE BEDROOM - NIGHT

The bedroom is lit by the light of the moon out a single window. The interior is decorated by the silouetes of axes.

BENNY

_You said that you only wanted to get "rid" of her right?_

CHARLOTTE

_Yeah just for a little while._

Benny knocks over an ax.

BENNY

_This all just seems a bit to serious._

Charlotte and Benny keep walking. They turn when they hear a clank. A figure in shadow picks up the ax and remounts it to the wall.

BERUKA

_If you are going to bother me at this hour you could at least pick up after yourselves._

CHARLOTTE

_Hey just who we were looking for. How's it going tonight? Your looking serene._

Beruka stares. Charlotte waits.

CHARLOTTE

_Are you ok?_

BERUKA

_Will you state your buisness._

CHARLOTTE

_We want you to get rid of someone for me._

BERUKA 

_Do you plan to pay me._

CHARLOTTE

(Agitated )

_Do we really have to talk money..._

BERUKA

(Interupting )

_Yes. I expect my standard rate, don't think because we know each other you will get a discount._

CHARLOTTE

_Ugh alright. Well pay you upfront and the other half once the job is done._

BERUKA

_That is acceptable who is my target?_

CHARLOTTE

_Hinoka_.

BERUKA

_Alright consider it done._

Beruka reaches for an ax.

BENNY

_Whoa. Charlotte you need be more specific_.

CHARLOTTE

(Agitated)

_Alright! We don't want you to kill her just... get her out of hands for a while._

BERUKA

_Alive. That cost extra._

CHARLOTTE

_If that's the case..._

Charlotte looks over at Benny who is visibly upset.

CHARLOTTE

(Defeated)

_I'll pay it._

BERUKA

_Good. So we have a deal. I shall get to work imidiatly._

Beruka stares. Charlotte begrudgingly hands her a large bag of gold. She walks away out of the room following Benny who is already leaving the chamber.

Beruka stands with the gold expecting the contents.

A loud creeking sound erupts from the darkness.

FEMALE  VOICE

_Darling come back to bed_.

BERUKA

_Sorry I have a job to do._

* * *

 

Ext. GRASSY PATH path - DAY

Setsuna walks about the path carefree.

Ahead of her Charlotte and Benny frantically finish covering a pitfall trap with leaves and branches.

CHARLOTTE

_Done. Well I say we did quite the job_.

BENNY

_Yeah even someone that wasn't Setsuna would be fooled by this._

Footsteps echo down the path.

Charlotte squats down. Pulling Benny to the ground.

CHARLOTTE

_She must be close. Go hide! And don't leave until I give you the signal._

Benny runs up a hill and hides behind a large rock. Charlotte jumps into a small ditch.

Setsuna walks by. Charlotte sweating watches. Setsuna steps on the trap and falls in with a loud thud.

Charlotte clenches her fist.

CHARLOTTE

(Under her breath)

_Yessss_.

Charlotte steps over to the hole. Charlotte smirks. A rustle is heard at the bottom.

SETSUNA

_Help._

CHARLOTTE'S smirk disappears.

CHARLOTTE

_Setsuna is that you?_

SETSUNA 

_Lady Hinoka?_

Charlotte angrily clenches but regains composure.

CHARLOTTE

_No not Hinoka. It's Charlotte, oh dear it's looks like you got yourself in a trap_.

SETSUNA

_It happens all the time. Lady Hinoka usually helps me out but could you this time_.

CHARLOTTE

_Setsuna of course anything for you._

Charlotte reaches down the hole and pulls her out with just one arm. Charlotte then cradles Setsuna easily holding her up against her body.

Setsuna covered in dirt with twigs and leaves in her hair looks up at Charlotte.

SETSUNA

_Whoa your so strong._

CHARLOTTE

(Nervously)

_Oh not really._

Setsuna touches Charlotte's bicep that shes being held in making Charlotte flex uncontrollably.

SETSUNA

_WHOA! You might even be stronger than Hinoka._

Charlotte blushes but regains composure. Setsuna keeps poking Charlotte.

CHARLOTTE

_Let me carry you back to camp_.

SETSUNA

_That's so nice. You don't really have to_.

CHARLOTTE

_No. No. No. You took quite the fall it looks like you should rest._

Charlotte takes a few steps carrying Setsuna. Charlotte looks back and gives a thumbs up to Benny who is still hiding behind the rock.

Benny leaves.

Charlotte carrying Setsuna takes a few more steps.

Some twigs snap and Charlotte and Setsuna slip into another pit.

* * *

 

INT . PIT  TRAP  - DAY

CHARLOTTE

_Shit_.

SETSUNA

_Oh no. This never has happened before I've never seen two traps next to each other like this._

CHARLOTTE

_You don't say._

Charlotte struggles her bulky pauldron pinning her inside the pit.

Setsuna is pinned between Charlotte's chest and the pit's walls.

Charlotte grunts unable trying to push herself up. The pit shakes and soil crumbles down on them.

CHARLOTTE

_Ugh. I can't move._

SETSUNA 

(Muffled )

_Let me help._

Setsuna slips down and behind Charlotte. Setsuna lifts the pauldron off Charlotte and it slides to the bottom of the pit.

CHARLOTTE

_Thanks. Uhhh._

Charlotte's bulkier body struggles to turn around.

Setsuna slides back in front of Charlotte. Charlotte jerks back distancing herself.

CHARLOTTE

_How are you doing that?_!

SETSUNA 

I guess I'm just used to being in pits this one is actually really roomy.

Setuna slithers around Charlotte. Charlotte is tickled.

CHARLOTTE

(Giggling)

_Stop. This feels too weird_.

Setsuna laughs along.

SETSUNA

_I didn't know you were so ticklish Lady Charlotte._

CHARLOTTE

(Giggling)

_Don't tease me like that your the one who's freakishly flexible_.

Setsuna settles down and their laughter as well settles into a silence.

CHARLOTTE

_So now what_?

SETSUNA

We wait. Usually Lady Hinoka comes looking for me when I've been out a long time.

CHARLOTTE 

_What if Lady Hinoka doesn't come_?

SETSUNA

_Hinoka always comes_.

CHARLOTTE

_I have a feelings it going to be a while until she finds us_.

SETSUNA

_Ok. Lets get comfortable then. This could be fun_.

Setsuna crouchs and grabs onto Charlotte's thigh and pulls Charlotte so she's oriented more comfortably in the pit.

Charlotte and Setsuna sit face to face.

Outside mid-day passes into the evening and then into night.

* * *

 

INT. PIT TRAP - NIGHT

Setsuna sleeps draped over Charlotte. Setsuna is just in her underwear with some clothes lose draped around her waist.

Charlotte wakes up both of them drenched in sweat. Her hair is matted against the wall.

Charlotte gently peels Setsuna off of herself.

Charlotte pushes her away but Setsuna grabs onto Charlotte in her sleep.

Charlotte freezes trying not to breath.

Setsuna gently reaches behind Charlotte and nuzzles herself closely to Charlotte's chest and neck.

Charlotte resists momentarily but then accepts the massage Setsuna gives her back muscles.

Setsuna's warm breaths against Charlotte's skin makes her blush excessively.

Setsuna bites onto Charlotte's neck.

Charlotte moans loudly as her whole body spasms.

Setsuna fully wakes up and backs off Charlotte.

Charlotte pouring sweat catches her breath.

SETSUNA

_I think I got carried away._

They avoid eye contact making quick glances back and forth at each other.

Charlotte calms down, and adjusts herself to be comfortable.

Charlotte motions inviting Setsuna back next to her.

FADE to black:

SETSUNA

_Yay_.

* * *

 

EXT. GRASSY  PATH  - MORNING

Beruka and Hinoka are searching for Setsuna and Charlotte. They are split up searching a field.

HINOKA

_How can I can be certain I can trust you_.

BERUKA

_You could pay me more_.

HINOKA 

_Forget I said anything._

Beruka looks away. She sees the pit trap that Charlotte and Setsuna are in.

Beruka waits several seconds.

BERUKA

_I found them. Come over here_.

Hinoka runs over and rapidly starts removing the debris over the trap.

Light floods in revealing Charlotte and Setsuna sleeping at the bottom.

They are sprawled over each other. In a cramped embrace.

Beruka and Hinoka observe the two.

FADE OUT


End file.
